


Love Takes Two

by RedgravesTardis



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedgravesTardis/pseuds/RedgravesTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the fire, Rach and Eddie becomes a couple, Rach adopts Michael as one of her own,  but it gets too much for Rachel as she thinks that it's only her that's looking after Micheal.</p><p>*there will be Fights, Breakups,and babies*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Since the fire Rachel had been scared both physically and mentally. Rachel returned to work as soon as she was released from the hospital. Rachel was now back at work so she went up to her office and she found Eddie Lawson in her chair working on her desk.

Rachel waited outside of her office door and said "What's wrong with this picture?"

 

Eddie looked up and said "Oh hi Rachel how are you?"

 

"Yeah I'm fine, what about you?" Rachel replied.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking" Eddie said.

 

"What's wrong Eddie?" Rachel asked

"Nothing But..." Eddie answered and then he paused.

 

"But What?" Rachel asked again in a softer voice.

"I missed you..." Eddie told her

 

"Did you really miss me?" Rachel whispered.

 

"Yea I did" he whispered back, smiling at her.

 

Then the bell rang for first lesson.

 

"I better be off then" Eddie said sounding a little disappointed.

Eddie then left, leaving Rachel to get used to being alone in her office again. In Eddie's first lesson all he could think about was Rachel. His mind was up in her office with her and even though he wanted to be with her he knew he couldn't and would have to wait until break time to see her again.  
Though the rest of his body was teaching as best as he could he couldn't stop his mind drifting to her.  
Rachel was in her office, sat on her chair trying to do some paper work to stop herself thinking about Eddie but thoughts of Eddie kept creeping back into her mind.

 

The bell finally rang for break and Eddie hurried up the stairs to Rachel's office but before he could get there Tom Clarkson called him.

Rachel was still in her office and thinking now that it was break time that she and Eddie might have a chance to talk. Eddie finally reached Rachel's office and he knocked on the door and heard a small voice say "Come in" he knew that it was Rachel.

 

He entered her office and he sat down on the sofa hoping that Rachel would join him.

Rachel closed the hatch of the window to stop anyone seeing what they were doing before walking over and sitting by Eddie.

 

Eddie softly kissed Rachel and then Rachel kissed him back.

 

Rachel knew that she loved Eddie and Eddie knew that he loved Rachel. They carried on kissing until there was a knock on the door.

 

Rachel told Eddie to hide under her desk before she opened the door. Rachel opened the door to see Danielle was there and she said she wanted a word with Rachel.

 

"Miss Mason, Mr.Lawson was day dreaming in class again and he has been doing it for ages now Miss" she said.

 

"Oh he probably just misses his son Danielle so that might be why" Rachel told her kindly.  
So then Danielle went out of Rachel's office and closed the door behind her.

 

Rachel checked that she was gone, and then told Eddie " The coast is clear so you can come out now".  
Eddie got out from under Rachel's desk.

 

"Who was that then?" Eddie asked even though he had heard everything.  
"Danielle" Rachel replied.

"What did she want?" asked Eddie.

"she said that you are always day dreaming in class is that true Eddie?" she questioned.

"yeah it is true and I have been day dreaming about you Rach" he told her.

 

"Eddie can I tell you something please, it is about us being together?" Rachel asked.

"yea of course, what about us Rach?" Eddie asked.

 

"Well... Umm..." Rachel paused, trying to think of what to say. "I was thinking do you want to move in with me?" Rachel asked.

 

"I would love too Rach, I am always lonely at night" Eddie told her.

 

"So am I, I'm always lonely without you" Rachel said smiling.

Then the bell rang for the end of break time and the start of next lesson. Then Eddie remembered that he only had lessons in the morning so he had the rest of the day off so now so he could stay with Rachel.

 

Eddie smiled at Rachel " I was not day dreaming about my little boy, I was day dreaming about you Rach"

"Well now I know that Mr.Lawson" Rachel smirked.

 

Eddie decided to go get all his stuff from his house to move it all into Rachel's.

Eddie told Rachel "I am just gonna go get my stuff, can I borrow your house keys? If i am moving in with you then I might as well move all my stuff in too"

 

"Oh okay but can you give them back to me when you're done. Oh and Eddie please dont mess up my Bedroom ok?" Rachel told him as she took the house keys off her keyring.

"Yeah Babe" Eddie said.

 

Oh my god did Eddie just called me Babe? she thought to herself but didn't say anything.

Minutes later Rachel heard her phone go off and she saw she had a message from Eddie, it said:  
"Heya Babe i am already missing  
u so much Babes.  
Love E XxX".

 

Rachel hit the reply button and she put:

Miss u too loads! I mean loads, I mean, I miss you loads and loads.  
Love R XxX.

 

Then she hit the send button.

Rachel put her phone in her drawer and decided to do some work as she waited for Eddie to come back. It had been over 2 hours now she thought as she checked the clock and rubbed her eyes.  
She opened her drawer and got out her phone, she had 10 unread messages from Eddie.  
After checking her messages she went back on her laptop and went into her pictures folders and clicked on a folder called Eddie Lawson and she looked through the folder of pictures of him and her together.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel sat in her office waiting for Eddie to come back. Everyone at the school had already gone home apart from Rachel, who still had to go check everything was properly locked up.

Rachel was so bored without Eddie and she wanted to get home as quickly as she could to see him so she decide to practically run around the school checking that everything was locked up so she could hurry up and get out of there.

Rachel raced back to her office and gathered up her things and then hurried down the stairs and out into the car park. There was only one car left, Rachel's car. Rachel searched in her bag for her keys but couldn't find them, she must have left them with Eddie she thought.

So she ran back up to her office and dropped off her stuff and then began to walk home as quickly as she could.

When she had finally got home she found her table decorated with candles and noticed that Eddie was cooking them both dinner.

As Rachel walked into the kitchen she saw Eddie dishing up their dinner. Rachel was shocked, no one ever cooked for her. Rachel decided to go upstairs to change, she grabbed some jeans and her favourite top.

Eddie hadn't even notice that Rachel was home until he rang her and he heard her phone ring out, she had left it on the coffee table. Eddie picked up her phone and then he walked up the stairs and into Rachel's bedroom where he sat on the edge of her bed.  
She hadn't even noticed him, Rachel had been too busy applying her make-up just the way Eddie liked it.

 

Rachel turned around and saw him. She smiled at him and then got up from her make-up table and walked over to sit beside him on the bed.Rachel learnt over to kiss him but they were interrupted by Eddie's phone going off.

"aren't you gonna get that?" Rachel asked.

 

"Nah I will just leave it" he replied.

"It could be important" Rachel pointed out. "Fine" he said as he walked out of the room to take the call.

Eddie went out Rachel's bedroom to answerer his phone and Alison's on the phone she went to Eddie's house but he wasn't in so she phones him up because she needs him to babysit Michael. Eddie tried to call Alison but there no answer. 

Alison tried Eddie's door bell but there still no answer, Alison went round to Rachel's to see if Eddie was over there. Alison tried the door bell and Rachel came down the stairs and answered the door. Rachel slowly opened door and she opened it wider and she looked down and saw a little boy and she looked back up and there was Alison.

"Rachel have you seen Eddie?" asked Alison,

"Yes i have he is in the front room wait there i will get him now" replied Rachel. Rachel went into the front room and said 

 

"Alison and a little boy is at the door for you Eddie"

"Oh what is she doing here?" said Eddie. Eddie went to the door and Rachel followed behind him.

"Alison what are you doing here?" asked Eddie

"I need a baby sitter for Michael and i got to be somewhere"   
she said handing Rachel Michael's stuff. Eddie lifted Michael Up and took him inside and Rachel making sure that all of Michael stuff is inside her house before closed the door, Back inside Rachel's house.

"Michael this is Rachel" he said to Michael 

 

"Rach this is Michael" he said to Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rach had taken her laptop home with her, i didnt know to add it in so i left it out.

Rachel put all of Michael's bags down in the front room and then she sat down on the sofa by Eddie and Michael. Michael got some of his toys out of his bag and started to play with them, Rachel got up from the sofa and sat on the floor by Michael and Rachel looked at Michael and said

"Do you like a drink?"

"Yes please Rachel" answered Michael studying Rachel, Rachel went into her kitchen and made herself,Eddie and Michael a drink. She walked back into the front room and put down her and Eddie's drink before she gave Michael his drink.

Rachel sat back down on the floor by Michael.

"You alright Michael?" asked Rachel,

"Yeah Rachel" answered Michael

"Michael you can call me Rach if you want" said Rachel

"Ok and Thanks for the drink Rach" said Michael.

"Thats alright Michael!" said Rachel.

"Can i play with you and lets see if daddy notices!" asked Rachel,

"Of course you can Rach!,yeah lets see if daddy notices!!" said Micheal.

Rachel and Micheal are playing with Micheal's toys, Eddie was watching T.v then he looked down to see what Micheal was doing and he noticed Rachel playing with Micheal and he said

"Alright you big kid!"

"Oi! yeah i am alright! and Micheal's alright!" After 10minutes Rachel's phone was going off.

"Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.  
Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."

Rachel answered her phone and it was Steph telling her to got on Facebook and msn. Rachel got her Laptop out and she said to Eddie 

"Go on Facebook and msn"

"Why?" asked Eddie.

 

"Steph is online" said rachel

"Oh okay i will be on in a min" said Eddie.

 

Meanwhile on Facebook.

> Facebook  
>  Rachel Mason is in a relationship  
>  Eddie Lawson is in a relationship  
>  Rachel Mason has wrote something on Eddie Lawson's Wall  
>  Steph has wrote something on Rachel Mason's Wall  
>  Rachel had edited her status "Go on msn guys"  
>  Rachel Mason is now friends with Bolton Smile  
>  Rachel Mason is now friends with Rose Kelly

Msn  
TheMason just signed in  
TheLawson just signed in  
Steph_Hay_Dock just signed in  
The Clarkson just signed in  
Grantly Budgen just signed in  
Matthew Wilding just signed in  
TheKellyy_ just signed in  


> TheMason has joined the conversion  
> TheLawson has joined the convesion  
> The Hay_Dock has joined the conversion  
> The Clarkson has joined the conversion  
> Grantly Budgen has joined the conversion  
> Matt Wilding has joined the conversion 

Rachel suddenly had a friend invite on MSN;

> **« Melissa Ryan Has Asked to be added to your contact list  
>  [x] Add  
>  [] Sod Off » [/b]**

Cool_Girl_Melissa has just signed in  
Cool_Girl_Melissa has joined the conversion

TheMason:Alright Every One?

TheLawson:Yeah!

The Hay_Dock:Yeah

The Clarkson:Yeah i am Fine

GrantlyB: Yeah

Matt:Yep i am good

TheKellyy_: Yeah i am good

TheMason: Mel Get Out of this CONVERSION! this is 4 the staff who still works at Waterloo Road and u left and u aint a member of staff no more... Mel Just Get Out!

Cool_Girl_Melissa:Why are u in a mood with me?

TheMason: Noone likes you

TheLawson: Mel i hate you

TheMason: Everyone Block Melissa

TheLawson:well do!

TheMason:G2g be on tomorrow. Hopefully!

TheLawson: i G2g to

TheMason has left the Conversion

TheLawson has left the Conversion

TheMason just signed out

TheLawson just signed out

Steph_Hay_Dock just signed out

The Clarkson just signed out

Grantly Budgen just signed out

Matthew Wilding just signed out

TheKellyy_ just signed out

"Michael i think it is time for you to go to bed now" said Rachel

"But i am hungry" said Michael

"Okay you can have something to eat then you got to go to bed" replied Rachel.  
Eddie,Rachel and Michael all sat down and had their tea.

Rachel took Michael up the her spare room and helped him get ready for bed, when Michael was ready for bed Rachel Tucked Michael in and said "Night,Have a good sleep and i will see you in the morning"

Rachel went into her room and got ready for bed and she got in bed and she fell a sleep and she forgot to tell Eddie that she has gone to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was asleep in her bed, Eddie was now in bed with her. Rachel liked to put head on Eddie's chest. Eddie,Rachel and Michael was a sleep. 

The next mourning Rachel got up before Eddie and got ready for work and she went into the spare room and she woke Michael up and help him get ready for school,Michael and Rachel went down stairs and Rachel was making her and Michael's breakfast and they both had they're breakfast.

Rachel and Michael went back up stairs and woke Eddie up before Rachel took Michael to school. Rachel grabbed her stuff she needed and picked up Eddie on the way back to work, Rachel and Eddie got to the school Rachel went to her office and she sat down on her chair and she decided to get a coffee and she made her way to the staff room and when she got in she notice that Eddie already made her a coffee and Rachel sat down and Eddie sat down by her.

Rachel and Eddie was Early. So Rachel gave Eddie a kiss and Eddie kissed her back with a little passion, Rachel made Eddie go to her office and rachel and eddie are in Rachel's office as the other teachers were coming in and Rachel wanted some some alone time with Eddie.

Rachel and Eddie are kissing and the bell is not working. Rachel made Eddie late for his lesson.As Eddie walked in to his room 

"Sir go to the cooler and stay in there for the whole day" said Bolton and started the whole class off.

"Bolton can i have a word with you?" said Eddie, 

"yeah Sir whatever sir" said Bolton. Out side of the classroom

"Why did you have to set the whole class off for?" asked Eddie. 

"I dunno why sir" said Bolton. 

"You can go back in now" said Eddie "Thanks sir" replied Bolton.

Eddie got the class to be quiet, then Rachel knocked on the door. 

"Can I have a word with you Mr.Lawson?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah sure Miss Mason" said Eddie. 

"Eddie, Michael's school phoned and Michael does not feel well and I said that I will go and get him while you teach. And I will look after him if you want" Said Rachel.

"You're a star! and I will cook you dinner tonight" said eddie.

"Right i better go and get him then" said Rachel.

Eddie went back and started teaching again,Rachel went to get Michael. Rachel now in Michael's school. 

"You must be Miss Mason" said the head teacher,

"Yes I am, and I am here to pick up Michael" said Rachel.

"This Way miss Mason" said the headteacher.

"Raaaaaaccccchhhhheeelll!" said Michael as he saw Rach coming towards him, once Rach got to where Michael as she bent down to his level.

"Hey!, i hear that you dont feel well" said Rachel to Michael

Michael nodded "Me feel sick Rachie" replied Michael.

"aww no baby boy, want me to look after you?" She asked softly to him

"Yeah please Rachie, And I want Daddy to"

Rach smiled "Daddy's a bit busy at the moment but i promise when he gets home he gets home, He's going to look after you to"

 

"Promise Rachie?"

"hey, Daddy wont let you down, He loves you very much" as rach said that she looked at Michael as he looked liked he a was about to throw up

 

"Rachie i think I'm gonna" Michael paused and threw up on Rach, rach pulled her disgusting face a little as she didn't like anyone throwing up on her, but she couldn't be angry at him as he was just a kid and knew that he didn't mean to.

"Hey,come on i think its best if I take you back to mine" she said as she cleaned the sick off her shirt a little then picked him up,and held him close as he looked like he was going cry, Rach knew this "Hey shush, its okay honey"

Rach was now on her way back from getting Michael and was going to pop in the school to tell Eddie that-she was going to take Michael home to look after him better, As it would be more quite at home then her looking after him in the office, Once she got there she looked over at the back right passenger seat and smiled to herself as she saw that Michael was asleep, She got out and opened the door and carefully got him out, as she did this he put his head on her shoulder, she smiled to herself again and thought about how she could get used to looking after him and maybe in time she might want of her own.

Rach walked in to the building and went to find Eddie, she looked everywhere for him apart from the staffroom as it was now break time . She went up to the staffroom an went in and saw him.

"Eddie?" she called

Eddie turned as he heard his name, then smiled at Rach "hey Honey"

 

"Heya"she smiled back at him and made her way over to him

"hows he doing?'

 

"Not so good Ed, he's been sick which went over me"

Eddie giggled a little "aww no poor thing"

"Oi, its not funny"

 

"Im sorry"

"Oh you should be, I think it's best if i take home"

 

"yeah thats fine, Ring me if you need me" he said as he kissed her cheek

As the day went on Rach was on the her sofa with Michael cuddling into her,she was stroking his hair,they both had Rachel's duvet over then, Rach was watching the TV,she had put the Disney Channel on for him as they was showing , Lady And The Tramp and then straight after that they was showing Lady And The Tramp:Scamps Adventure. These was Rachel's favourite Disney films. As they was watching Lady And Tramp Michael had fallen asleep on her and mumbled "I love you mummy" referring to Rach.

 

"I love you to sweetheart"

Michael smiled in his sleep as she said that she loved him too, Rach kept checking her phone in case Eddie was trying to contact her, but there was no missed calls and there was no unread Text messages. As the hours went by both Michael and Rach was asleep on the sofa. Eddie had gone to the pub straight after finishing work which was at 4:00pm and forgot that he was meant to be cooking Rach dinner.

it was now 9:30pm Rach was wondering where Eddie was, it wasn't like Eddie just to disappear without telling Rach where he was going, She started to think that he had done a runner from her, she tried to call him but it went straight to voice mail, Rach sighed and made herself something to eat, She didn't make Michael anything as he was sound asleep, she lifted him up and took him up to his room and carefully placing him down on the bed and tucking him in.

it was about 11:30pm when Eddie decided to come home, He was drunk and stumbled back to the house and stumbled in from the back door, Rach had gone to be bed well she was in with Michael, she had turned all the lights off downstairs so it was dark. Rach was a little scared at first when she heard the banging coming from downstairs, she thought it Stuarts Brother, Shane who wanted to hurt her for what she did to him and for killing Stuart in the fire, or that it was Ralph or someone else from her past that wanted to hurt her, She was freaking out and got up and went into her room and grabbed the baseball bat making her way down the stairs

"i'm warning you Shane, im armed"

there was no answer

"I said I'm warning you I'm armed this time Shane"

there was still no answer so Rach went up close to him and was about to swing the bat over his head, she quickly turned the light on.

"Eddie What the hell are you playing at?!"

Eddie tried to focus on Rach but his vision was too blurry and thought that Rachel was Melissa "I love My Rachie, Rachie is the only girl I need"

Rach came over and put her arm around his neck for support, Eddie pushed her off him as he saw the baseball bat that had blood on it from the last time it was used, it was Rachel's blood from where Mel had hit her that time she came home drunk and thought it was there dad them years ago"what are you doing with the baseball bat, Where's Rachel? Is she okay?" he said drunkenly and was panicking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ed,Its okay, Im here, Im fine" rachel said softly tying to get him to calm down

Eddie pushed her away again, This time it was a little harder and made Rach hit her head on the side of the kitchen "your not my Rachel your that tart Melissa"

As she hit her head on the kitchen side hard it started to bleed, it knocked her out for a little while, Eddie didnt know that he had just knocked rach out, He was to pissed to realise.

About half and hour of Rach being knocked out, Michael came down to ask Rach for a glass of water, he went to the kitchen and seen rach lying on the floor and went over to her

"Rachie?" he said calmly at first he didnt see his dad asleep on the table he was more worried about rachel.Rach didnt respond to him so he tried again"Rachie wake up" he said with tears in his eyesRach still didnt respond he tried to get her to respond he was scared as he seen the little of puddle of blood that she was lying in, hehad tears falling

"Rachie please wake up" he didnt know what to do as he was to young, he wanted his mum, he didnt want Alison he wanted Rachel. he saw her phone and took it out her pocket and looked for someone to call, He landed on Stephs number and started to ring it

the phone started to ring, Steph was asleep but had her phone on the loud on her bedside table, she woke and looked over at her phone that was flashing, she picked it up.

"Rach? its a bit late to organise a staff meeting?"

Michael didnt know what to say but he was crying

"Rach? whats wrong what's happened?" Steph said softly as she heard crying from her end of the phone

"Mummy Rachie hurt, Me scared" he said through his tears, steph knew that Michael would call Rach mummy and realised that it wasn't rach on the line.

"What do you mean hurt sweetie?"

"Shes bleeding and not waking up"

"sweetie i want you to be brave, im going to ring Phillip to come and look after you while i try to get hold of eddie"

"daddy not moving to" he cried more

steph quickly got out of bed and got changed "Sweetie give me ten minutes and ill be there with phil you stay with rach and talk to me"

michael cuddled into rach, he couldnt stop crying, steph left her house and drove to Mel's and told phil what she had just been told, he grabbed his coat and got into the passenger seat of the car where steph drove them to rachels, Just ten mintutes later steph pulled up into the driveway, as she did this Rach started to come round, she looked around and faintly heard Michael crying, Phil had his keys to rachels and unlocked the door so him and steph could go in.

michael run towards Phil who he hadnt met before but knew he was related to Rach, he hugged his legs, Phil bent down to his level picking him up so he could cry on his shoulder, "Mummy rach lying on floor" he pointed to the kitchen

"Why dont you take him up to bed?" steph said quitely and kissed michaels head

Phil nodded and took him up to the bedroom, he carefully put him into bed and got in next to him, he had a couple of books that he wanted read to him, Steph came into the kitchen as rach was trying to lift eddie up from the chair, her head was still bleeding.

"rach let me help"

"Im fine i dont need help"

steph came over and helped her lift him up from the chair "Rach your not honey, your bleeding, lets get you checked out at the hospital"

"No i need to look after eddie and michael"

"Rach please, Let phil look after Michael"

she nodded a little "I gotta put eddie to bed..'

"let me help and then we'll go to the hospital"

It took Rachel and steph a few hours to get Eddie calm down and to get him into bed, it was a Friday so Eddie would have the weekend to recover from being hungover, After they got Eddie into bed Steph helped rach into her car and drove to her the hospital, steph was more worried about her then she was worried about Eddie.

Steph pulled up outside the Accident and emergency department of the hospital, and got out and went round to the passagener side and helped rach out and took her into the hospital. she went over the desk and gave them rachels information, the receptionist told them to sit down in the waiting area.

Rach went and sat down she tilted her head to the side a little as she found it comfortable, she was holding Stephs hand as she was scared, she didnt like hospitals, she had never liked them.

"Rach do you remember who did this to you?"

rach gave a slight nod, "Please don't hate him, He never meant to.."

Steph looked at her with concern "What do you mean he never meant to?"

"Eddie... He thought i was someone else"

she sighed softly "He thought you was Mel and you thought he was an ex?"

Rach looked at her "How did you know that?"

"he mumbled the words Mel and Mikey heard you call Ed Shane"

"I was scared and thought it was him" she said with tears

steph pulled her close "Hey its okay"

it was now 1:30am and Rach finailly got called into to see the nurse, they went into a room and rach sat on the bed, the nurse looked at her side of her head, her head was cut open so she need stitches "Im affraid its going to need stitches" Rachel held Stephs hand tight as she got even more scared.

"ye...yeah thats fine" she didnt know how to respond to that.

"ill just qiuckly go and grab the stuff" he said getting up and walking out the room

steph nodded for rachel

"Hey, its okay, its gonna be over soon"

"Im scared steph"

"Honey i know, But i promise that its gonna be all over soon as he stitches your head back together"

the nurse came back about 5 minutes later with the stuff, he sat back down "Im sorry but this might hurt"

Rach didnt answer him, she just held Steph's hand and would squeeze it when it would hurt the most.

the nurse started to stitch her head back together, Rachel just wanted to get back home to Eddie,Michael and Phil, Each time the nurse would make a stitch she would pull a face as it hurt. Soon the nurse was done, he wanted rach to stay in but she said no as she felt fine so she was going to discharge herself.

The nurse sighed "Rachel please think about your condition"  
"I'm fine, I feel fine"

"Okay fine, but at least rest"

Rach just nodded and got off the bed and headed to the door

"Any problems come straight back here"

"Yeah okay, I've really gotta get back to Eddie.."

Steph looked at the nurse "don't worry she's always like this, thank you for your time" she said with a smile

"It's okay I'm just doing my job" he smiled back

The time was now 2:20am, Rach got into the passengers Side and got in, Steph did the same and got into the drivers seat and started the car and drove out of the car park and drove back to Rachel and eddies. Once she got there she pulled up outside

"Thank you"  
"Rach it's okay, I was more worried about you then I was with Eddie"

"Someone's gonna have a sore head in the morning"

"I think you both are" she said with a smile

"Your welcome to stay the night"

"No, I gotta get back to Maxine and Janeece"

" the offer is always there If you need it, Oh and give them my love"

"Rach you know I will"

Rach kissed her cheek and got out and went inside after waving Steph off.

Rach made her way up the stairs, she went past Michaels room and seen that both Phil and Michael asleep, Michael had his head on a Phil's chest. She came in and went over carefully taking the book away from Phil and kissed his head and then stroked michaels head before she kissed his head and put the blanket over them. As she walked out she turns the light down a little and heard Eddie throwing up in the bathroom, he was less drunk and his vision was getting better. Rach went in and sat on the edge of the bath rubbing his back.

"Rach?"

"It's okay I'm here"

"I feel like shit"

"Shush honey just bring it all up"

He looks at her for a second and seen the stitches "did I do that?"

"Yeah baby, but it's fine it's been taking care of"

"I'm so sorry" he had tears as he never wanted to hurt her like that

"Hey don't cry baby it was an accident, I forgive you"

Eddie nodded and stopped throwing up "can we have a cuddle in bed?"

"Cause we can" Rach smiled and took him back into the bedroom and put him into bed and then she got changed, she took off her trousers and her bra, she liked to sleep in her pants and vest. She got into bed and rested her head on his chest, Eddie held her as he fell back to sleep a few mintues after Rach fall asleep onto him.

It was now the weekend, Rachel had planed a nice weekend for Them. Rachel and Eddie was in bed until Rachel got up at 1100am as she had got back from the hospital at 2:30am, Rachel woke Eddie up and Rachel gave eddie a cuddle and a kiss and then rachel got out off bed and put on a vest top and a pair of joggers and went down stairs to make breakfast for her and eddie. Eddie got up and put on a black top and some blue jeans which Rachel loves. Phillip left a note for rachel and eddie. 

The Note said:

"Rach and Eddie, i have gone out with bolton and paul for a bit love phillip"

Rachel put the radio on and some new songs came on that she has never heard off until now. The Songs where:

Please Dont Stop the Rain by james Morrison  
The Climb by Miley Cyrus  
What About Now' by Chris Daughtry  
Goodbye bye Miley Cyrus.

Rachel had finished making hers and Eddies breakfast and she took it upstairs to her bedroom.Rachel got back into bed and gave Eddie his breakfast and Rachel had finished her breakfast and she gave Eddie a hug.  
"Do you and Micheal want to go out today?" asked Rachel

"Okay, It will be nice just the three of us?" asked Eddie

"Yea, just me and you and Micheal and Phillip is going out with Bolton and Paul for the day and i am going to give him 20 pounds to spend" answered Rachel.

"If you want to go out you better get up then!" said Rachel "Oh and Eddie..."  
"Yea Rach" said Eddie

"I am going to have a shower now" Replied Rachel

"Okay, when you are done with the shower can you leave the shower on please?" asked Eddie

"Sure Baby" Replied Rachel.

Rachel was in the shower and she started to sing One in a Million By Hannah Montana  
"How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more that just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
"I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"And stumbled into the arms of the one  
You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
Cant believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy.  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happenIn the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one  
I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?  
"Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah  
One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million"

Eddie stood outside the bathroom door and heard Rachel singing.

Rachel got out the shower and she went to her room and she found eddie outside the bathroom door and said

"Oh Hi Eddie, did you hear me sing?"

"Yes i did and you are a good singer"

"No i am not"

"Rach you are"

"If you say so Eddie"

"Thanks Babe and i am having a shower now and you can go and get ready"

"I Will Mr.Lawson!"

Eddie was in the shower singing "What Makes a man by Westlife"

"This isn't goodbye, even as I watch you leave, this isn't goodbye  
I swear I won't cry, even as tears fill my eyes, I swear I won't cry

Any other girl, I'd let you walk away  
Any other girl, I'm sure I'd be ok

Tell me what makes a man  
Wanna give you all his heart  
Smile when you're around   
And cry when you're apart  
If you know what makes a man  
Wanna love you the way I do  
Girl you gotta let me know  
So I can get over you

What makes her so right?  
Is it the sound of her laugh?  
That look in her eyes  
When do you decide?  
She is the dream that you seek  
That force in your life

When you apologize, no matter who was wrong  
When you get on your knees if that would bring her home

Tell me what makes a man  
Wanna give you all his heart  
Smile when you're around   
And cry when you're apart  
If you know what makes a man  
Wanna love you the way I do  
Girl you gotta let me know

So that I can get over you

Other girls will come along, they always do  
But what's the point when all I ever want is you, tell me

Tell me what makes a man  
Wanna give you all his heart  
Smile when you're around  
And cry when you're apart  
If you know what makes a man  
Wanna love you the way I do  
Girl you gotta let me know.....   
Girl you gotta let me know.....  
So I can get over you"

Rachel got her self ready and she went to the bathroom door and she heard Eddie sing , He was singing away as Rach laughed a little, Eddie heard Rach and threw the other towel at her and smirked.   
"Oi" she smiled and wondered back in the room to finish of getting ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Rach sat at her make up table and plugged in her straightners and her hair dryer, as she had stitches in her head she wasn't meant to have a shower straight after having stitches in, she didn't care as she was due for a shower as she needed to wash her hair as she has been putting it off for a couple of days, As she was looking after Michael.

Rach started to brush her hair before she started to blow dry it, she looked into the mirror as she did and saw Michael who was now asleep on her bed, he was still getting over from the bug he had, Rach smiled to herself watching him, Rach got up and went over to the bed and gently picked him up and put him in the middle of the bed and put the covers over him so he wouldn't get cold.

Rach was thinking that she should stay home to look after Michael , as she knew that he wasn't well enough to go out but was also thinking that she should ask Steph or Kim to look after time while her and Eddie had some time alone, she went over to her bedside table and took her phone off her charging base and send and sat back at her make up desk, she opened up her messages and scrolled down until she reached Steph's messages and tapped on it, she began to write a text,

"Hey can you look after Michael for a few hours? It's okay if you can't x" she sent, Steph took a few minutes for her to reply as she had just woken up, she heard her phone go off and picked it up looking at the text before replying,

"Hey Rach, how are you feeling? Yeah that's fine i don't mind baby sitting him, if you and Eddie wants some time alone x"

Rach seen the text

"Heads a little sore but I'm coping, thank you, I owe you one x"

Steph smiled down at her phone "well you could always by me a drink ;) x"

"Don't push your luck ;) x"

Rachel smiled and put her phone down and looked at her straighteners and turned them off and got a hair band out and started to gently to brush her hair, Eddie came in and stood behind her and place his hands on her shoulders

Rach started to moan a little but then stopped looking over at Michael then back at eddie

"Ed...I can't I'm sorry"

"Why? what's up?" he asked softly

"I can't do it... " as Rach was about to tell him why before Michael woke and started crying for Eddie or Rach, Rach looked at Eddie and sighed "You going or me?"

"We both can go" he said softly taking her hand and gently pulled her up off her seat, she watched him and smiled a little, they both walked over to the bed and sat besides him, Rachel was sat on the left of Michael and Eddie was sat on the Right of him.

Rach took Michael's hand and held it softly "Hey I'm here," she paused for a moment "Mummy's here" she said stroking it gently and kissing his head, Eddie looked at her smiling, he couldn't believe how well she had bonded with him in the last couple of weeks, He started to think about going out, he didn't really want to leave him with Steph in-case he woke up crying for Rach again he looked at her again

"Rach? I've been thinking?"

She didn't take her eyes off Michael "About what Ed?"

"About us going out..." he paused and reprised what he was about to say "About us going out shopping, leaving him with Steph, Maybe we should stay home"

"yeah maybe we should, seeing as he keeps waking up crying for us"

"It's for the best Rach"

"Hey I know it is" she looked at him with a smile "To be honest, I didn't really want to leave him"

"Why didn't you say Rach?"

"Because you wanted to go out..."

"Hey, I really don't mind us staying in, there's plenty of chances to go into town, Plus you need to rest"

"Ed.. I'm fine, I've survived being in a comma for a year and a half, so im sure i can cope being knocked on the head"

Eddie sighed as he looked away, he was trying to look after her but it felt like she was pushing him away.

Rach noticed "I'm sorry, i know that your trying to look after me" she said as she took his hand rubbing it softly

"No its okay.." he said softly

"Ed, it not i'm trying to apologise here"

"And i said it was fine" he said getting up

"Where you going?"

"Out"

"What you mean out?

"Out to get some air.."

"Your not going to the pub again are you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"It's what you always do when things gets to hard for you!"

"I'd rather get drunk than spend the evening with a hooker"

Rach looked at him fighting back the tears "in that case then I'd rather be a hooker then spend the night with you!"

Eddie just looked at her "fine I won't bother coming home then if that's what you want"

"Fine, go crawling back to your ex wife!" She shouted a little at him

"Oh I will don't you worry!" He shouted a little back at her before walking out slamming the door a little, he walked down the stairs and grabbed his jacket and walked out the house heading towards Toms hoping that he was in so that he could cool down as he didn't really want to go to the pub, he walked in the direction of toms thinking about what he said to Rach.

Rach didn't go after him as she stayed on the bed with Michael, she was crying as she was thinking back on her past, she thought that Eddie was different and wouldn't make her feel bad about herself , like her other boyfriends did after they had found out about it, she got up and picked up her phone and sat back on the bed and opened her messages and clicked on Stephs and began to type a text to her,

"Hey, you don't have to look after Michael now as we're no mlonger going out, but your still welcome to come over as it's just me in the house" she sent as she cried more

Steph looked at the text "what's happened? I'm coming over" she sent as soon as she received Rachel's message and got her things and walked out of her house making her way to Rachel's. Michael had fallen asleep again so Rach was able to leave him, she walked down stairs and put the latch on the door and sat on the stairs waiting for her.

Eddie reached toms and knocked on the door a few times before sighing and remembering that he had taken the girls on a holiday, he walked a way and headed in the direction of the pub, once he got there he sat at the bar and got him self a lemonade, Steph soon arrived at Rachel's house and tried the door and went in seeing Rach crying on the stairs, she went over and sat by her and put her arm around her.

"Hey, it's okay I'm here honey"

Rach just cried into her, she hadn't cried like this since that day Stuart had exposed her past to everyone, Steph rubbed her back softly to get her to calm down, Rach had started to calm down a little before looking up at her a little

"What's happened honey"

"We had a row, I tried to apologise before it got out of hand"

"What was the row about?"

"I didn't mean to snap at him as I've told him I was fine and we just started shouting at one another, he said he didn't want to spend a night with a hooker"

"Oh rachie babe I'm sure he didn't mean it"

"He did, I told him to go crawl back to his ex wife. I didn't mean it"

"I know honey..I know" she said softly stroking her back more

Rach started to feel tired so Steph took her to the front room and got her comfy on the sofa and put a blanket over her. Steph had sent a text to Maxine too look out for Eddie. Eddie just stared into his lemonade thinking that he should go back and apologise to her but also thought that she needed time to rest, he took a few sips of his drinking while watching the football match that the pub was showing, he sighed again before taking out his phone and going on to his messages and tapped on Rachel's and began to type a text;

"Rach I'm sorry I've never meant what I said... I love you" he didn't send it was he didn't think it was the right time to so he just locked the screen and put it back in his pocket, and then continued to drink his lemonade. Maxine had been looking at him and them went to look for him in the pub and saw him and went over to him, and sat down next to him, Eddie noticed and looked at her

"Did Rachel send you?"

"No, I've come to see if your okay"

"I'm fine"

"You don't seem it"

"I said I was fine"

"Don't shoot the messenger"

Eddie looked at her "So Rachel did send you?"

"No she didn't, if you really want to know Steph asked me to"

"I'm fine on my own"

"That's not what Rach thinks"

"Well she rather be a hooker"

"Hey that's not true"

"Course it's true she said so herself"

"For you really want to know who Rach feels, she's cried herself to sleep as she thinks that your not coming back"

Eddie looked at her feeling guilty "so she's not out shagging other men for money?"

"No, Stephs with her as she needed some one to talk you, which should be you"

"She really cares?"

"Of course she does?, she wouldn't be here without your help"

Eddie nodded and stood up putting his jacket on realising that she needed him as much as he needed her, he left the pub and headed to the local shops, he wanted to prove to her that he was sorry.

He walked into the shop and picked up the basket and walked over to the flowers looking at them before he chose the perfect bunch of flowers and putting them into the basket, he walked to the chocolate aisle and found some nice chocolate that Rach liked and put them into the basket, he then walked to the wine aisle and picked up some non alcohol wine and then some proper wine for her to drink when she was finally coming off her medicine. He thought to himself before heading to the tills to pay, he put all of his shopping onto the counter and got his wallet out ready to pay.

He put the shopping to a bag but not the flowers as he wanted to carry them to carry them in his hand. He put his card into the matchine and entered his pin before taking his card out and putting it back into his wallet and then put the wallet back into his pocket, he left the shop and walked into the direction of Rachel's house.

As he got to the school he got his phone out looking at the message that he was gonna send Rach earlier , he stared at it for a few more minutes and then decided to send it and continued to walk back to the house.

Rachel was still asleep when Steph had gotten a text to say Eddie was on his was back, she was going to give them time alone, Steph had left the house and got into her car driving back to hers. Eddie was now a street away from the house, he had been thinking about taking on a Date as before the Fire they had became closer and had set a night out out, but as the fire happened they never got their date, he wanted the date to be special to her.

Eddie walked on to the street and down the road until he was in the middle of the street as Rachel's house was in the middle, he had his keys and opened the gate and walked into the garden, he went up to the front door and put his key into the lock and unlocked it, he quietly walked through the door putting his keys down on the said and took off his jacket and hung it up before taking off his shoes. He went into the kitchen and made Rachel a glass of water before going into the front room seeing that she was asleep, he put the glass down on the coffee table and went and sat next to her. He gently lifted the pillow up and putting it on his lap, so that Rach was sleeping on his lap, He started to stroke her cheek gently, knowing it would help her sleep, he kissed her head softly watching her sleep.


End file.
